


Side K

by Anonymous



Series: 天鬼 Side系列 [1]
Category: NG（Game）
Genre: M/M, かくりよ
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 天生目NE延展，灵感来源+码字BGM：あの夏が飽和する【缶缶ver】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、设定、喜爱和感动属于游戏公司，ooc和胡言乱语属于我。  
> 根据个人对“附身”这一概念的认知+原作中爱海的案例，本文采用“天生目本身没有变成怪异，脱离辉夜后可恢复原状”的设定。因为本篇情境特殊，人物言行可能会比较奇怪，请谨慎食用。

00

       那并不是梦境。

 

 

 

01

       周围过于安静了。

       无论逃到哪里都躲不开的夏日蝉鸣消失得彻底，远远近近的住户居民生活起居的各式声响也没了踪迹，这里……应该不是隔音效果那么好的地方吧？

 

       回过神来的时候，他正独自一人站在一间狭小的公寓里。

       灶台、茶几、小桌、床铺、书架什么乱七八糟的都被挤进同一个空间，就这样居然还能有地方下脚，简直称得上是个奇迹。桌角杂志的封面上写着奇怪的文字，像是日文的形状却又完全无法阅读，不过看图片应该是拳击格斗类的体育刊物，估计是房间主人的兴趣吧。不知道是怎样一个野人似的家伙才能忍受这种又老又破的公寓，反正，他是肯定忍不了的。

       那么，他为什么会在这里呢？

 

       滴答。

       滴答。

       滴答。

 

       全然寂静的空间中突然冒出了清晰的水声，似乎是水龙头松动漏水的声音。他仔细听了听，应该是浴室方向传来的。虽然不是自己家，但现在无事可做，还是替房间的主人去看看情况吧。

       下意识要推开浴室门的手突然停在了半空。

       为什么……他会知道那里是浴室呢？他可不像某个愚钝的胖子会被琐碎的无意义情报牵着鼻子跑，按理说这类廉价公寓的户型结构不应该在他的知识储备之中啊。

 

       滴答。

       滴答。

       滴答。

 

       有些老化的日光灯越过他的肩膀在眼前的门板上投下模糊的影子，那影子微微摇晃着，看上去像是有什么蠕动着的莫名其妙的团块黏在了门上一样，让人忍不住一阵恶心。

       水声，似乎靠近了一些。

       门的那一边，可能有不妙的东西。

       真奇怪，他应该并不擅长应付这些东西啊，然而现在他的额头依然光洁干燥没有出现冷汗，手脚依然稳定有力没有颤抖发软，甚至连本该不受控制疯狂加速的心跳也……咦？

       他的心脏，真的还在跳动吗？

       恍惚之间，他伸手向眼前的门推去。

 

 

 

       “你在干什么？”

 

       有人握住了他的手腕，皮制手套的触感并不陌生。他侧过头看向对方，落入眼帘的却是摩托车头盔的护目镜上倒映出的自己的脸。

 

       “天生目，你在干什么？”

 

       天生目……好像是他的姓氏来着？那么这个人应该是认识他的，声音听起来也很耳熟，到底是谁呢？想不起来。一旦试图调动记忆脑袋就一阵疼痛，血管痉挛一样的抽痛混合着被狠狠敲打过似的钝痛，整个人都是晕乎乎的。

       但是，应该是可以信任的对象——明明没有任何根据，他也不该是如此轻信的人才对。

       他张开嘴试着回答，喉咙的感觉有些奇怪。难道他之前大吼大叫或者放声大笑导致用嗓过度了吗，完全没有印象呢，而且那也不像他会做的事情呀。

 

       “我……听到了水声。”

       “所以？”

       “打算确认一下浴室里的情况。”

       “……别看比较好，那不是该由你背负的东西。”

       “为什么，难道浴室里藏着尸体吗？”

 

       他只是打算开个玩笑的，然而原本握着他的手腕正向外走的对方却停下脚步回过身来，藏在头盔下的表情无从窥探，声音却在十二分的认真之外夹杂着一丝疲惫。

 

       “没错。”

       “那可就麻烦了。说不定条子很快就会找上门哦？就算是无辜人士，不脱个几层皮也是脱不了身的呢。”

       “……走吧。”

       “去哪里？”

       “总之先离开这里。”

 

       他们一起下了楼。破旧的公寓前停着一辆不错的机车，只是看着它耳边似乎就会响起呼啸的风声和引擎畅快的轰鸣。不过，即使到了户外周围也还是静悄悄的，除了两人踩在楼梯上的声音之外什么都听不到。感觉就像是这附近除了他们俩之外不仅完全没有活物、连风都吹不动似的。

       而就在他神游天外的时候，对方已经从机车上摸出另一个头盔丢了过来。引擎发动的声音打破了静谧，驾驶员先生偏了偏头，示意他也坐上来。

       戴好头盔、跨上后座，他的动作熟练到自己都有些惊讶。莫非他以前经常坐机车吗，而且还是被人载着到处跑？啊，不过比起这个，现在需要优先搞清楚的事情是——

 

       “说起来，你还没告诉我你是谁呢。”

       “……你不知道吗？”

       “知道的话就不会问了吧。”

 

       对方沉默了好一会儿，再开口的时候声音明显比先前沙哑了一些。

 

       “……鬼岛空良，我叫鬼岛空良。”

 

       鬼岛空良……鬼岛，空良……空良……

       果然还是什么都想不起来，不过自己似乎很中意“空良”这个发音啊，中意到默念几遍就不自觉地微笑起来的程度。

 

       “那就请多关照啦，空良。”

       “……哦。”

 

       奔驰起来的机车让人产生一种凝固着的空气开始流动的错觉。


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

       坐机车……是这种感觉吗？

       引擎平稳地运转着，本该被归类为噪音的轰鸣却因为节奏稳定音色单一而产生了催眠曲一般的效果。道路两旁的景色化作模糊的光影飞速流淌而过，然而每当他试图仔细观察，四周的店铺、树木又似乎完全没有变化。奇怪了，就算是在同一块街区里反复绕圈子也不该是这样啊……

 

       总觉得哪里不太对劲。

       从出发开始到现在，他们这一路上一个人都没有遇到过。眼前的这条路固然不像繁华街附近那样彻夜喧闹，但也不至于冷清到这种地步。更何况现在还没到——嗯？现在，是几点来着？头顶的天空呈现出奇妙的颜色，怎么看都不是正常的景象。他没有戴手表的习惯，手机似乎也不在身边，可以说完全丧失了获知时间的手段。

 

       违背常识的景象，无从获知的时间，无论哪一个都足以让人惊惧恐慌。然而最不可思议的是他不仅完全没有害怕，甚至还因为不知从何而来的安心感而相当放松。

       要是在现实世界里这么松懈，恐怕他早就要么入狱要么入土了吧。

 

       “……唔，原来这是我的梦啊。”

       “哈？！”

 

       他似乎不自觉地把自己的思考内容说了出来。原本专心驾驶的空良大概是没想到他会凭空冒出这么一句来，惊讶之余条件反射地想回过头来确认他的状况，却又因为腾不开手而只能作罢。

 

       “天生目你没事吧？脑子还清醒吗？”

       “哈哈，放轻松一点，现实中的空良可不是这么容易被吓到的人哦。”

       “……你想起什么了吗？”

       “没有，就是隐约有这么一个印象而已。说起来我这段时间虽然好像受过伤，不过应该没有伤到头才对，现在这种头脑无法全速运转的感觉肯定是因为大脑正处于休息睡眠状态，看见不符合常理的景象、无法自由调动记忆什么的估计也是因为身在梦中的缘故啦。”

       “也有可能是其他原因吧。”

       “嗯？比如说？”

       “比如说怪异之类的。”

 

       怪异。

       听到这个词的瞬间他全身僵硬了一下，然而很快就恢复了平静。看来暑假期间的经历意外地起到了“脱敏治疗”的效果，倒也算是一件好事吧。

       等等，暑假期间究竟发生了什么来着？算了，没必要纠结，等他从梦中醒来就会全部回想起来了吧。

       “什么事情都往怪异啊、都市传说啊上面扯可不是个好习惯，难道空良你也变成灵异狂热爱好者了？啊，不过既然这是我的梦，那么你就不是真正的空良，即使得到答案好像也没什么意义呢。”

 

       空良没有再接话，就像是被识破了真面目的梦中幻影一般闭上了嘴。突如其来的沉默让引擎运转的声音显得格外鲜明。没过多久，这唯一的声音也停了下来。

 

       “到了。”

       “这是哪里，刚才明明一直在同一段路上鬼打墙吧？”

 

       他一边随口抱怨着，一边跳下机车后座摘掉了头盔。

       一座高大的鸟居静静地伫立在他的面前，而空良则连头盔都没摘、停好车之后就径直穿过鸟居来到了似曾相识的栅栏门前，看样子是打算翻过去。他连忙观察了一下四周，栅栏门左侧的警备室黑着灯，似乎并没有人值班看守。

 

       “呼……没人看门倒是正好。不过，我们来这里做什么？”

 

       已经利落地翻过大门的空良回过头来，稍微思索了一下，回答道：“既然你认为这是你的梦，那我们应该算是在找让你离开梦境的道路。”

       “诶？我做的梦这么麻烦吗，还要找到出路才能醒过来？”

       “你的梦你问我？别磨蹭了赶紧过来。”

 

       越过栅栏门，带着些微腥臭的水气扑面而来。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

       郁郁葱葱的树木、以喷泉为中心铺开的小广场、零星分布的长椅和配有解说词的导览图，很显然，这里是一座公园。在明显已经闭园的时间擅自闯进来可不是什么明智之举，不过既然一没人看门二没人巡逻，他们也不妨放松一些悠然前进。

       空良似乎很熟悉这里，明明没看导览图，进门之后却毫不犹豫地一路向公园深处走去，甚至在广场上面对多个路口时也没有丝毫的迟疑。公园的面积并不算大，两个人很快就走到了道路的尽头。

       呃，这个，好像有点麻烦啊……

 

       向着池水的方向延伸出去的栈桥边拴着几条小船，船身随着轻缓的波浪起起伏伏，就像是怀抱着婴儿的摇篮一般温柔地摇晃着。

       然而对他来说那是远比狺狺狂吠作势攻击的巨型恶犬还要恐怖的东西。

       如果能回避掉自然最好。可惜，看空良的架势估计是完全没有就此折返的意思了。虽然自揭短处多少有点尴尬，但两害相权取其轻才是聪明人的做法嘛。

 

       “咳，空良？”

       “怎么……”被叫住的空良似乎有些困惑，接着却立刻反应了过来，“哦，说起来你不能坐船来着。”

       “咦，你知道啊？我应该没有蠢到大肆宣传这种事情才对吧……”亏他还稍微做了一番内心斗争呢，真是浪费精力。

       “之前来的时候听你说过一次。天生目，我姑且确认一下，你讨厌的是‘水上交通工具’，并不是怕水，对吧？”

       “这倒没错，不过你可别告诉我你打算让我陪你游过去哦。作为游泳池来说，这池塘的肮脏程度根本已经超出人类的忍耐极限了。”

       听到他这么说，空良却反而像是松了口气，丢下一句“那就好办了”，然后——

 

       “诶？”

 

       然后他看着空良从栈桥的边缘迈出一步，就像踩着稀松平常的柏油路一样稳稳地站在了池塘的水面上。而空良似乎对自身行为给他人造成的精神冲击一无所觉，甚至还招了招手示意他跟上。

       虽然是在做梦，就算是在做梦……既然是他的梦境，那再怎么脱离常识也该有个限度吧？他怎么不知道自己还有这么天真烂漫富于幻想的一面呢？！

       身边没有镜子，不过从脸上肌肉抽搐的感觉来看，他现在的表情恐怕相当的破坏形象。

 

       “这个……真的可行吗？”

       “脚下的感觉不太稳定，不过正常走路还是没问题的。”一边说着，空良甚至还原地跳了两下作为演示。池塘的水面就像是被勺子敲打的大块布丁一样狠狠地起伏晃动了几下，到底还是没有破开个大口把空良吞进水里去。

       可是话说回来，普通人有能力在这种剧烈动荡的软质平面上轻巧行动安稳落地吗？这家伙口中的“正常走路没问题”恐怕没什么参考价值吧？

 

       似乎看出了他的犹豫，空良再次开口道：“如果还是不放心的话，需要我牵着你的手吗？”

       “你这家伙……”不要以为头盔遮住了表情他就听不出对方在忍笑啊！然而可能需要帮助这一点也是事实，他叹了口气，颇有些不情不愿地从牙缝里挤出一句“那就拜托你了”。

 

       小心翼翼地在池塘的水面上站稳后，两个人向着池塘的中心继续进发。尽管没有他猜测的那么摇晃颠簸，这种一脚深一脚浅的感觉依然让人很是不快，就像是在暴雨过后的烂泥地里艰难跋涉一样。唯一值得庆幸的是他的鞋袜裤脚并没有真的沾上污水烂泥。

       而空良也真的一路都牵着他的手，在他脚下打滑险些摔倒的时候拉上一把。时机的掌握力道的拿捏堪称娴熟精准，也不知道是因为经常这么照顾人还是因为对他足够熟悉。

 

       脚下的池水倒映着颜色诡异的天空，远处的高楼只有隐约的轮廓，看不见一星半点的灯火。没有风，没有蝉鸣，没有水声，一片死寂的世界中仿佛只剩下他们两个活着的人还在垂死挣扎。

 

       终于抵达池塘中心的小岛，他撑着膝盖休息了好一会儿才终于缓过来。不安定的落脚点带来的紧张感似乎造成了超乎预期的体力消耗和精神负担，不过一旁的空良却是一副轻松的样子。虽然知道不能拿这种怪物级别的家伙做参考标准，但是有的时候多少还是会觉得不甘心啊……

 

       抬起头，古老的祠堂静静伫立，仿佛在凝视着两位不速之客。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

       “这里看起来可不像是有什么‘道路’的样子呢。空良，我们没找错地方吧？”

       巴掌大的小岛只需要抬抬眼皮就可以尽收眼底，连接着码头和小祠堂的砖石路旁零星伫立着几对石灯笼，连树也只有寥寥几棵。如果说还有哪里值得探索，那就只剩下那座门扉紧闭的老旧祠堂了。

       不过，“从开阔场地跑进封闭空间寻找出路”怎么看都不像是头脑正常的人会干的事情吧？

 

       “……啧，看样子得一个一个试过去了。”

 

       他转过头看向空良，即使看不到对方的表情，不耐烦的咋舌声也足以让他明白空良此刻焦躁的情绪。他倒是不太清楚对方在急什么。按理说，在梦中世界四处游荡固然没什么太大的乐趣，但怎么想也算不上坏事。既然空良并未向他作出说明，那么对方挂心的事情多半和他没有太大关系，他应该也没必要盲目地掺和进去。

       可他却还是不由自主地开了口。

       “别这么着急啊，空良。虽说两个大男人一起到处闲逛是有点奇怪，不过偶尔为之也没什么不好吧。还是说……你之后另有安排，怕人家久等吗？”

       话说到最后，他不知为何笑了出来，轻松愉快地就好像这样挤兑调侃对方是他的每日必修功课一样。眼前所见只有稍微改变了一些角度的摩托车头盔，但他却仿佛看到空良状似凶狠地一眼瞪过来，又因为他这一打岔而不自觉地放松了下来。

 

       “少胡说八道。万一拖久了，到时候倒霉的可是你。”

       “哈哈，也对。我要是睡得太久醒不过来的话，大概会被老爸先锤两拳再扛进医院呢。”

       “……算了，就当是这么回事吧。既然这里没有出口，那接下来——”

       空良突然停住话头，警惕地环视着四周。

 

       而他听见了笛子的声音。

       明明直到刚才为止周围都是一片死寂，连风声和虫鸣都完全没有出现过。

 

       那笛声似近似远，像是从极远的地方借着风力才勉强抵达耳畔，又仿佛吹笛人正端坐在他头颅的里侧浑然忘我地沉浸在自己的演奏中。

       乍一听是绵长的哀愁。

       细细品味却尝到蜇人的怨毒。

       直到从那惑人旋律中猛然醒来，才终于看清每一个音符下暗涌的狞笑。

 

       要不是空良扯起他的手腕迈开步子就跑，他都没有注意到自己全身僵硬到忘了呼吸。

 

       “嘁，明明就是一堆破木头，动作倒是挺快……”

       “空良，这是怎么回事？”

       “你先闭嘴现在没空解释！”

 

       脚下的砖石路几乎瞬间就变回了码头的木板栈桥。空良不知从哪儿摸出一块石头，掂了掂，照着水面砸了下去。先前在他们两人脚下柔韧弹动的池水就像是被长枪洞穿了一般骤然破开，溅起一大片水花。

       他还没来得及惊讶，就被空良伸手卷进怀里。

       两具紧贴在一起的身体朝着尚未平复的水面倒了下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       在毫无准备的情况下落水往往会在慌乱之间演变成溺水，甚至就此丢了性命也不奇怪。可是他非但奇迹般的没有呛水，甚至也完全感觉不到缺氧带来的痛苦和晕眩。

       就好像……就好像他其实并不需要呼吸似的。

 

       水下的世界是一片幽暗的绿，隐约可以看见三五成群的乌龟缓缓游过。而他们两个人正飞快地沉向水底。下沉速度快到堪称诡异，仿佛他们并不是直接跳进水里而是事先被塞进了填满石块的大号行李箱。

       空良的双臂一条横在他的腰间、一条扣在他的背上，额头隔着头盔抵在他的颈间，似乎是怕他胡乱挣扎被乱流冲散，又像是在暴风雨下的滔天巨浪之间死死抱住身畔唯一的一块浮木。

 

       这不像空良。

       空良是强悍的、勇敢的，虽然有急躁鲁莽的一面，但也因为冷静的判断力和敏锐的直觉而几乎从不出错。

       空良是喜欢独来独往从不依靠旁人、只是姑且默许了他的亲近的孤狼。

       空良是……空良是不会像这样在他面前流露出脆弱和依恋的，哪怕……

 

       思绪随着浮向水面的气泡凌乱起舞，紧接着又被突然落地的冲击打断。他支起身体拨开湿透了的头发，低头看见空良松开手平摊在他的下方，似乎是这一下摔得有点狠。

 

       周围目测是普通的居民区，完全看不到一丁点儿池塘的影子，只有两人身上还在滴水的衣服和四周的水痕可以当做刚刚水中之旅的纪念。

       就在几步之外，高耸的铁塔漠然地俯瞰着突然出现的外来者。

 


	5. 05

 

      湿透了的衣服黏哒哒地贴在身上，头发间淌下细细的水流落进领子里。他皱着眉头嗅了嗅手臂上未干的水痕，立刻被虽然不浓但足够诡异的气味逼得屏住呼吸扭开了头。

      刚刚才说过那池子的肮脏程度超过了人类的忍耐极限，没过一会儿却被从头到脚泡了个彻底，这落到谁身上恐怕都得哀叹一番运气太差倒霉透顶，不过现在可不是悠哉悠哉发表感慨的时候。

 

      “你还好吗？”

      “还行……你先起来。”

 

      空良的声音还带着一点疼痛造成的嘶哑。他起身退开之后又过了一会儿，对方才慢慢坐了起来。

 

      “现在可以稍微说明一下目前的情况了吧。”他俯下身，试图隔着头盔的护目镜捕捉对方的视线，“你所说的‘离开梦境的道路’是怎么回事？那个笛声又是什么？”

      “……”

      “我并不是在怀疑你。但是信息不足的话在关键时刻可能会导致判断失误，下场如何可就难说了。而且，武力对抗的场合另当别论，其他情况下还是由我来出谋划策更能顺利解决问题吧？”

      沉默在两人之间盘桓了片刻，直到空良重新开口：“明明什么都想不起来，亏你还能这么有自信啊。”

      感叹的语气情绪复杂，不过共享情报的意愿倒是十分明显了。他扬起一边眉头故作坏笑：“记忆和能力毕竟不是一个东西嘛。要论头脑方面的实力，你可差得远了。那么，到底是怎么回事？”

      “解释起来有点复杂，那家伙也不知道什么时候会追过来。”空良站起身活动了一下肩背的肌肉，四下看了看，也不知是以什么为标准选择了一个方向迈开脚步，“边走边说吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      “……嗯，让我梳理一下。也就是说在曾经有怪异出没的某个地点存在着联通现实世界和我的梦境的‘道路’，想要回去的话必须从这个通道走，而目前并不确定具体是哪里。那个笛声的主人是个麻烦的怪异，在对方看来这是一场有趣的捉迷藏，但对我们而言则是绝对不能输的逃生游戏——大致上就是这样吧？”

 

      宁静平和的居民区是个散步的好地方，高高矮矮的楼宇和他们擦肩而过，仿佛这不过是某个普通日子里的放学路。这里同样没有任何外物的声音，虽然有些让人发毛，但却极为适合交谈商讨。

 

      “大体上都对，不过天生目，你怎么到现在还觉得这是你的梦啊？”空良的声音混进了些许无奈和烦躁。

      “毕竟比起异世界啊灵魂在一边身体在另一边啊什么的，还是这种解释更合理吧？”

      嘴上这么反驳着，他其实也对自己的莫名固执感到十分惊讶。无论多么不可思议的传言、现象，只要是亲眼所见他就不会再将其否定，更何况现在还有空良的叙述作为佐证——哪怕记忆依然处于朦胧状态，他也能清楚地感受到自己对空良的信任。

      那么，为什么在空良费尽口舌为他说明了他们正身在幽世、他现在处于生魂离体状态之后，他还会如此坚持这只是一个奇怪的梦而已呢？

      仿佛一旦承认这不是梦境，他……就必须面对什么他不愿承认的事实一样。

      不过现在可不是纠结这个的时候，先想办法脱险返回现实，之后再好好研究也不迟。

 

      空良似乎也暂时放弃了纠正他的偏见，只是一边走着一边左顾右盼寻找着什么。

      应该是在找“道路”吧。他倒是问过空良这个“道路”长什么样，可惜得到的却是“很难描述，不过看到了一定会认出来”这种玄乎的答案，因此他也只好放弃为搜寻任务出一份力了。

 

      大概是一路上讨论的东西有点多，不知不觉他们已经来到了居民区的边界。

      铁路道口的横杆高高抬起直指天空，看起来应该是可以通行的样子。不过考虑到这边的世界里可能根本没有电车运行，说不定其实任何时间都是畅行无阻的。

      只可惜此处的景象实属寻常，看起来并没有什么“一定会认出来”的东西。

 

      “也不是这里……去下一个地方吧。”

 

      果然如此。

      猜测得到证实，他正打算开口询问下一个目的地在哪里，却被猛然响起的警铃打断。

 

      “咦？这里居然——”

      “来得正好！”

 

      叮咚作响的警告音反复炸开，道口的横杆踩着伴奏的节拍缓缓落下。空良没有理会他的疑问，抓起他的手腕避过横杆窜上铁轨。电车前灯的光落在两人身上拉扯出长长的影子，片刻之间轰鸣的车轮已经来到极近的位置。

 

      来不及了。

 

      他没有时间思考对策，也不明白为什么空良会突然做出这种自杀般的行为，一瞬间他只来得及借着被空良握住的手臂将对方扯向自己身后、扯向离电车稍微远一点点的位置……

 

      然后他就随着反作用力一头撞上了突然出现在眼前的木梯。

 

      “天生目！”

      他似乎听到空良在叫他的名字，似乎还问了些有没有受伤严不严重之类的东西，可惜他现在正是眼冒金星晕晕乎乎的状态，虽然听力不受影响然而大脑的运转速度却大幅下降，完全没法分辨对方到底都说了些什么。

 

      也不知靠在什么东西上面缓了好一会儿，他甩了甩头总算恢复了意识。

      他们似乎来到了某个私人住宅，身后眼前的墙壁和脚下的地板上满是血污，一架颇为结实的木梯连接着阁楼和这条走廊。房子的结构估计是经过特殊设计的，寻常人家可不会有这种奇怪的构造。

 

      看来，这里就是空良所说的“下一个地方”了。

 

TBC.


End file.
